En Apesanteur
by jereood29
Summary: Songfic-Edward, Bella, un ascenseur et une chanson...Que peut-il se passer ? tous humains
1. Edward en apesanteur

**Bon je poste un petit one-shot sans prétention cette semaine. C'est une petite romance entre Edward et Bella, basée sur la chanson "En Apesanteur" de Calogero.**

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède ni Bella, ni Edward (malheureusement) ni la chanson (dommage).  
**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
**

Et m...! Je vais encore rater cet ascenseur de malheur! Vite, vite!

**J'arrive à me glisser  
Juste avant que les portes ne se referment**

Je reprends ma respiration avec difficulté... C'est vrai qu'un sprint de bon matin, dans le hall de l'immeuble... Ça le fait pas! Je regarde ma 'voisine', celle qui est rentrée juste avant moi. Je la connait pas, elle doit être nouvelle. Elle se retourne vers moi et mon souffle se coupe. Elle est tout simplement magnifique. De long cheveux brun bouclés éclatants, des yeux marron chocolats brillant dans la lumière du matin... Ni petite, ni grande, ni grosse, ni maigre...juste parfaite.

**Elle me dit "quel étage"  
Et sa voix me fait quitter la terre ferme**  
**Alors**

En plus, d'être belle, elle a une voix charmante, envoutante.

- Euh... 10ème...

Elle appuis sur le bouton et je sent l'ascenseur montant doucement. J'ai envie de l'embrasser, de la sentir contre moi... Stop, je dois vraiment me calmer, là. Aller Edward calme toi ! Pour décompresser un peu, je regarde l'écran montrant à quel étage nous nous trouvons. 5eme seulement.

**Les chiffres dansent  
Tout se mélange  
Je suis en tête-à-tête avec un ange **

5ème étage. Je suis aveuglé par sa beauté. Je sens de la tension électrique entre nous. Je veux m'approcher d'elle, la serrer dans mes bras...

**En apesanteur  
Pourvu que les secondes soient des heures  
En apesanteur  
Pourvu qu'on soit les seuls  
Dans cet ascenseur **

Je me retourne pour voir cet ange. Elle se regarde dans le miroir installé sur la porte, se passant les mains dans les cheveux pour défaire son chignon. J'aimerais pouvoir faire de même, pouvoir passer mes mains dans ses boucles soyeuses.

**Elle arrange ses cheveux  
J'ai le cœur juste au bord des yeux  
Et sans la regarder je sens la chaleur  
D'un autre langage**

8ème étage. Les portes s'ouvrent et une quelques collègues inconnus entrèrent, nous séparant, je ne m'était même pas rendu compte que j'était si prés d'elle, que je pouvais presque toucher ses magnifiques cheveux, sa superbe peau translucide. Le petit groupe de collèges inconnus me la cache peut-être visuellement, mais je sens toujours l'électricité entre nous deux.

**Alors  
Les yeux rivés  
Sur les étages  
Pourvu que rien n'arrête le voyage**

10ème étage. Le mien, la fin du voyage. Le dernier collègue inconnu sort, me laissant seul avec elle. Je regarde les boutons, seuls le 10èmè et le 23ème sont encore allumés.

**En apesanteur  
Pourvu que les secondes soient des heures  
En apesanteur  
Pourvu qu'on soit les seuls  
Dans cet ascenseur  
Dans cet ascenseur **

Je sort lentement et m'arrête juste devant les portes. Du 10ème au 23ème étage il y en a encore 13...Je revoit ce qui s'est passé quelques instants auparavant...moi qui rentre dans cet ascenseur de malheur, enfin de bonheur maintenant, et elle qui me regarde avec ses superbes yeux chocolats...l'électricité entre nous dans cet espace réduit...C'est décidé ! Je veux passer plus de temps avec elle ! Temps pis pour mon boulot il peut attendre pour une fois !

**J'arrive à me glisser  
Juste avant que les portes ne se referment**

-Mais vous ne descendez pas à cet étage ?

Hum...vite trouve une excuse plausible !

-Je...heu..je viens de me rappeler que j'avais quelques affaires à régler.

-Ah ! Alors, finalement vous allez à quel étage ?

-Heu...le 24ème !

Non mais quel c.. ! Bon ben temps pis.

**En apesanteur  
Pourvu que les secondes soient des heures **

Si le temps pouvait s'arrêter, ça serait génial ! Une petite coupure d'électricité, c'est trop demandé ? Je m'approche d'elle, elle ne me remarque pas, je la prend dans mes bras, elle ne dis rien...

**En apesanteur  
Pourvu qu'on soit les seuls  
Dans cet ascenseur **

16ème étage. Je dépose des petits baisers dans son cou. J'entends le petit bip disant qu'on à atteint un nouvel étage. Je pensai soudain que n'importe qui pouvais entrer dans l'ascenseur ! Alors ça, ça serait le comble! Que quelqu'un monte dans l'ascenseur en ce moment précis.**  
Pourvu que les secondes soient des heures  
En apesanteur  
Pourvu qu'on soit les seuls  
Dans cet ascenseur.**

23ème étage. Le bip retentit. J'ouvris les yeux pour voir mon ange, au lieu d'être dans mes bras, s'éloigner dans le couloir. Je commençais à la suivre quand les portes se refermèrent et l'ascenseur commença à monter vers l'étage suivant.

Vers le 24ème...vers l'apesenteur...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Et voilà, comment vous trouvez ?**

**Souhaitait-moi bonne chance pour mon brevet !**

**J29  
**


	2. Bella en apesanteur

**Recoucou ! Finalement le brevet c'était pas si dur (à par l'éducation civique). Officiellement je ne suis plus collégienne et je suis en vacances ! **

**Voici le chapitre 2: Dans l'ascenseur, pendant qu'Edward pensait à Bella, à quoi (à qui) pensait elle ?**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

C'est 1er jour ici et je suis stressée comme pas deux ! Dire qu'hier encore je me sentait bien ! Mais bon je suis comme ça, toujours à stresser quelques instants juste avant de faire quelque chose de nouveau ! Il me faudrait une petite distraction...

**J'arrive à me glisser  
Juste avant que les portes ne se referment**

Un homme entre dans l'ascenseur à toute vitesse, les portes se refermant juste derrière lui. Je lui demande son étage. Il me regarde et je suis déstabilisée par ses superbes yeux émeraudes...

**Elle me dit "quel étage"  
Et sa voix me fait quitter la terre ferme**  
**Alors**

- Euh... 10ème...

J'appuis sur le bouton et je m'éloigne de lui autant que je le peut. Je sent l'ascenseur montant doucement. J'ai envie de le sentir contre moi... Stop ! Aller Bella calme toi ! Rappelle toi ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que tu t'est emballée sur un homme comme ça ! Je regarde l'écran, comme lui, on était seulement au 5ème étage.

**Les chiffres dansent  
Tout se mélange  
Je suis en tête-à-tête avec un ange **

5ème étage. Je sens une espèce de tension électrique entre nous. Je lui jette un coup d'œil. J'ai envie de m'approcher de lui, je veux le serrer dans mes bras, l'embrasser, je commence à avancer...

**En apesanteur  
Pourvu que les secondes soient des heures  
En apesanteur  
Pourvu qu'on soit les seuls  
Dans cet ascenseur **

Je retourne vite dans mon coin et me tourne vers le petit miroir à côté de moi. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'a vue, je me recoiffe un peu pour me donner contenance.

**Elle arrange ses cheveux  
J'ai le cœur juste au bord des yeux  
Et sans la regarder je sens la chaleur  
D'un autre langage**

8ème étage. Les portes s'ouvrent et une quelques futurs collègues inconnus entrèrent se glissant entre nous. Ils ont beau me le cacher visuellement, je voit encore ses magnifiques cheveux bruns du coin de l'œil et je sens toujours l'électricité entre nous deux.

**Alors  
Les yeux rivés  
Sur les étages  
Pourvu que rien n'arrête le voyage**

10ème étage. Le sien. Le dernier futur collègue inconnu sort, me laissant seul avec lui. Il regarde les boutons, moi aussi, seuls le 10èmè et le 23ème sont encore allumés.

**En apesanteur  
Pourvu que les secondes soient des heures  
En apesanteur  
Pourvu qu'on soit les seuls  
Dans cet ascenseur  
Dans cet ascenseur **

Il sort lentement et s'arrête juste devant les portes. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il parte, du 10ème au 23ème étage il y en a encore 13, 13 étages où je vais stresser à mort. Je revoit ce qui s'est passé quelques instants auparavant...moi qui rentre dans cet ascenseur, stressée comme une dinde à Thanksgiving, et lui qui entre à toute vitesse...l'envie intense d'entre prés de lui...l'électricité entre nous...

Soudain il se retourne et revient dans l'ascenseur, encore une fois juste avant que les portes ne se referment.

**J'arrive à me glisser  
Juste avant que les portes ne se referment**

-Mais vous ne descendez pas à cet étage ?

Il sembla hésiter.

-Je...heu..je viens de me rappeler que j'avais quelques affaires à régler.

-Ah ! Alors, finalement vous allez à quel étage ?

-Heu...le 24ème !

Il hésitait...il voulais peut-être rester avec moi ? Lui aussi avait-il senti la tension électrique entre nous ? Arrête Bella, stop ! Il s'est juste rappelé qu'il avait des affaires à régler alors arrête de t'exciter ! Oui mais peut-être...

**En apesanteur  
Pourvu que les secondes soient des heures **

Si le temps pouvait s'arrêter, ou ralentir ça serait génial ! Une petite coupure d'électricité, c'est trop demandé ? Ou un problème technique et que l'ascenseur se retrouve bloqué ? Je m'approche de lui, il ne me remarque pas, je le prend dans mes bras, il ne dis rien...tant qu'on est là, autant se faire plaisir non ?

**En apesanteur  
Pourvu qu'on soit les seuls  
Dans cet ascenseur **

16ème étage. Je l'embrasse dans le cou, il se laisse faire, je me met sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, j'entends le petit bip disant qu'on à atteint un nouvel étage. Je pensai soudain que n'importe qui pouvais entrer dans l'ascenseur ! Alors ça, ça serait le comble!

**Pourvu que les secondes soient des heures  
****En apesanteur  
Pourvu qu'on soit les seuls  
Dans cet ascenseur.**

23ème étage. Le mien. Le bip retentit. J'ouvris les yeux et vis mon apollon de l'autre côté de l'ascenseur, lui aussi les yeux fermés, un petit sourire tordu aux lèvres. Je sortit de l'ascenseur et me dirigeait vers le bureau de mon patron. Quand je pense que j'ai imaginée tout ce qui venait de se passer ! Et puis quelle idée de mettre _''En Apesanteur''_ comme musique d'ascenseur ! N'empêche, grâce à ça je suis plus du tout stressée !

J'ai même l'impression d'aller vers l'apesanteur...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Alors, comment vous trouvez ?**

**J'ai une petite question: quelqu'un sait-il quand Eclispe sort à l'île de la Réunion ? et dans quels cinés ?**

**A +**

**J29  
**


End file.
